Soundtrack To Our Lives
by imadoodlenoodle
Summary: Not songfics, but stories inspired by songs. Different genres, main pairing DG. Some written for challenges, others not.


Soundtrack To Our Lives

_******Regina Spektor - "Samson"**_

_**-------------**_

_**Ginny,**_

_There is no wind here. The air stands still, almost like time has for me. This place is like a bubble, the world revolves around us but everything seems so still in this little place. Get away soon, return to us. You have two families now to split your time between._

_We'll stand here for two days more before moving on to the next safe house, where the sky is always blue._

_He asks for you. He is used to not having us, but my presence has left him wondering where yours is. _

_He enjoys the flowers. He likes smelling them. I asked him why, and he said he was trying to find you. I didn't understand him at first but Nanny soon cleared the mystery up. You remember in the nursery, there was that vase always full of flowers, the same flowers all year 'round? He remembers the smell of the flowers. _

_They remind him of you. _

_I asked him what reminds him of me, but he refused to tell me. 'I don't need to remember you. I have you.' _

_Our son is truly amazing, Ginny._

_Hurry. _

_**Draco.**_

_**--**_

_**Draco,**_

_Spending only a week together is not enough. Every time we meet, I want to stay longer. You were right about the time; when we are in our little worlds, time does not exist...we just go from one moment to the next. That forsaken clock, however, ticks on, and that calendar counts down the days until we part again. _

_I leave the Headquarters tonight for the house where the sun never sets. If you cannot join us before we move on, you will find us in the fields of gold._

_My mother still pesters me for answers, where do I go? Who do I see? _

_I can't exactly tell her about my second family, about the son-in-law she'd rather not have in the family, or the grandson who she doesn't know. _

_How fares your side? I sound so bitter when I write that, but I would, wouldn't I? We are tied to separate sides, you and I. We've created our middle ground; our little one shows that it can exist. It's a shame no one recognises it. _

_The thing you spoke about, about leaving this all behind? I may have a chance to do so soon. There is a mission coming up, to retrieve something. In the notes you are placed as one of the guards. _

_It is a chance. _

_The clock can tick on, the calendar can count down, but we would never need care. All we would have to worry about is where to stay next, the house with no wind or the one where dolphins jump. _

_One month, love,_

_**Ginny.**_

_**--**_

_**Ginny,**_

_Do not go to the fields of gold. They've been harvested._

_**Draco.**_

**_--_**

_**Draco,**_

_Nanny and he are in the palace, they cannot stay there long, a week at the most. _

_The mission is in three weeks, can we hide them until then? _

_**Ginny.**_

_**--**_

_**Ginny,**_

_They are safe. Don't go there, stay away. I don't know how the fields were found, who found them or what they know. _

_Stay away. _

_**Draco.**_

**_--_**

_**Draco,**_

_They are trying to go in without fighting, and if that happens I'll try and break away from the main group. You can come and attack me, and hopefully we can disappear. Both sides will think the other has us. _

_If the quiet approach doesn't work, we will use the smoke-screens. You can remember how to use them? Pull the pin out and release the handle, a smoke screen will be created and that will give you three seconds to get out of the area before it explodes. _

_They will think us dead. _

_- Make sure I'm ready before you release the pin. I wouldn't want you blowing me up._

_**Ginny.**_

_**--**_

_**Ginny,**_

_That wasn't funny. _

_I found out who found the fields of gold._

_I love you. _

_**Draco.**_

_**--**_

_**Draco, **_

_You said I love you. As if it was a goodbye. _

_Never do that again, you will __**never**__ be leaving me, do you understand? I won't let you._

_**Ginny.**_

_**--**_

_**Draco,**_

_You weren't there. What happened? Is it safe to see them yet?_

_**Ginny.**_

_**--**_

_**Draco, **_

_It's been a week since my last letter. _

_You promised, Draco. _

_**Ginny.**_

_**--**_

_**Draco,**_

_You promised never to leave. _

_I can't even blame you for not being where the dolphins jump._

_By protecting us, you left us. _

_But, you promised. _

_**Ginny.**_

_**--**_

_**Draco,**_

_We are at the house with no wind. The clock ticks on and the calendar counts down. _

_They don't count down to when we'll see you. _

_You broke your promise. You said forever, and instead we had six years. _

_It's his hair. His hair reminds him of you. When we first met your hair was long, but he only ever saw it short. He came to me last night. He knows you won't be coming. _

_He wanted me to cut his hair; it was too long, apparently. _

_So I cut it. _

_His short hair reminds him of you, but his long hair reminds me of you. To let him remember you, I had to cut away the thing that helped me remember you. _

_I've no pictures, no clothes, just a ring and a living reminder--who remembers you with short hair. _

_Spending only six years together is not enough. _

_But it gave us our son, who is truly amazing._

_I love you Draco. Forever, even when you can't be in the fields of gold, where the dolphins jump, where there is no wind, where the sun never sets, where the sky is always blue, and at the palace._

_That is a promise we can keep._

_**Ginny.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**This was written for ********Aerileigh's Sou********ndtrack Challenge I, and was inspired by:**_****** Regina Spektor - "Samson"**_

**Aerileigh was also my beta for this, you can find her profile below, and she is an *amazing* DG writer and I would recommend her to anyone old or new to the pairing. Although, if you're old to the pairing of DG, you'll already know her. **

**.net/u/1260803/Aerileigh#**

**Reviews are always appreciated, and, as always, they are welcomed even if they only say 'I read your story.'**

**Sarah.**


End file.
